Multi-reference switching amplifiers of the type shown, for example, in PCT application PCT/US99/26691, entitled “Multi-Reference High Accuracy Switching Apparatus,” yield significantly higher instantaneous resolution than standard switching amplifiers. The cost for this performance improvement, however, resides in an additional regulatory device and one or two switching devices (for non-bridged or bridged configurations, respectively) per reference added.
Particularly in cost-sensitive applications, there remains a need for a simplified output topology that retains the function and resolution inherent in multi-reference switching amplifiers.